User talk:Pearl Myers
Please leave a message after the gif~ http://i1219.photobucket.com/albums/dd437/ScHaRyPeArL/hannibalwink.gif ❤ Pearl ❤ ''Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return''. favorite favorite Infinity Guitars Talk Degrassi P!ATD Community You capture my attention. stallion Larry 5ever <3 It's reel ok bye~ 07:21, August 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Fruits Basket fEELS omg why wont you come on chat we could flail together!! http://www.hulu.com/fruits-basket WATCH HERE! Where is my liberty? you ha now u know how it feELS ♥Infinity Guitars♥ your forever is all that i need 14:12, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Helllo. No, why? HaleyCoyne (talk) 23:38, October 7, 2012 (UTC) PEARL BB Omg hun get on chat I'll tell ya I DO BUT I'D LOVE YOU MORE IF YOU GOT ON CHAT I HAVE URGENT NEWS PLZ Hunter Perry (talk) 16:57, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday I know I'm late on this and I already messaged you on tumblr since you don't come here often, but happy birthday. ILY, you're my stallion <3 00:34, November 20, 2012 (UTC) WHY I loved Selena first but Demi saved my life so Demi. <3 Haley Like a skyscraper ❤ 22:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Get off, my page and leave me alone I dont carw what you want to talk about im not an admin so there is no reason for you to bothering. so stop harrising me.Moony0 (talk) 03:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Peter Pan OMG PETER PAN IS PERFECT! WHO CANNOT LIKE MICHAEL DARLING! Misery Business (talk) 22:32, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: ❤ <333 22:38, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Cyber School Okay so, sorry if this seems random, but you're pretty much the only person I know on here who's homeschooled, or at least I'm assuming by homeschool you mean cyber school, on a computer. If not then just disregard this whole message, but if so, I have to ask, what do you think about it? Are you happy with it? For me personally, at first it was great, but now it's just becoming a pain in the ass. I have never once gotten all 27,5 hours in during the 3 months I've been enrolled in it. I just have too much going on, and it's a lot harder than people make it out to be to sit down and do 27 and a half nonstop hours of school while also tending to your life. I actually have a new strategy where I'm completely half of a class each week, but now since it's getting closer to my targeting end-date - I want to finish up in May - I intend to speed up and do even more, but it's just become a pain in the ass. The teachers are on my ass ALL the time. I completely understand checking up occasionally and making sure I'm on a good track of progress, but I seriously get about 100 emails every day from them. It's ridiculous. Plus yesterday my mom got a voicemail from one of the main people saying that I missed 23 hours last week and they have to report a total of five missed days to my public school. What the actual fuck? I was on for 20 hours last week. There's clearly something wrong with their logging system O.O It's just,I actually am starting to wish I would have stayed in public school for the rest of the year. It's like the only benefit at this point is not having to get up at six in the morning and go to school evevery day. I guess it's cool for what it is, but I don't think I could ever recommend it to anyone :/ So, I just wanted to know your thoughts. Later ♥ Murphy' ♪ beauty school dropout, go back to high school ♪' 09:32, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, I have an update. Apparently I'm 100% going to fail Grade 11. At first I was fast-tracking to graduate early, but I decided not to, they never reduced my class amount, and so I'm taking 10 classes mid-April and there's no way in hell I'm going to finish all of them. So now I have two more years of school. Life is just so fucking peachy :) Murphy' ♪ beauty school dropout, go back to high school ♪' 18:57, April 11, 2013 Yup. Ikr? It's ridiculous. These people played me so bad. I don't even see the point of finishing my courses now. Murphy' ♪ beauty school dropout, go back to high school ♪' 04:00, April 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: CAM OMFG Whaaaaaaat? WHEN? CAN YOU TAKE ME? I- ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 22:46, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Literally us. I'm Patrick though. :p ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 06:44, April 16, 2013 (UTC) It's the late hours. What do you expect from me? :p OMG, found this on Tumblr. Thought of you babe~ Take my hand and let's fly off to Neverland. ♥ ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 07:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You're totes creeping me. ;) Yes though, I live in Neverland which is why I'm Peter, feel me? :p ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 06:34, April 17, 2013 (UTC) No, no, no! I meant you're totally creeping on my userpage. You could never creep me out boo. :c ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 06:42, April 17, 2013 (UTC) YOU LIKE GHIBLI WHAT WHY am I just now finding this out wtf, we need to fangirl and have endless discussions I am OBSESSED with Ghibli. I haven't actually seen every single one yet, but I'm working on it. My top 3 is Castle In The Sky, Spirited Away and Kiki's Delivery Service, in no particular order. I've literally been watching Kiki since I was 3 years old :D Murphy' ♪ beauty school dropout, go back to high school ♪' 06:32, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I've seen Howl's Moving Castle several times, haha. I love it. Have you seen Castle In The Sky? If not, you NEED to. It's such a delightful little story, the characters are amazing, the scenery is just beautiful and it's just all-around a great movie. I totally ship Pazu and Sheeta also :p They were totally engame and lived happily ever after. Murphy' ♪ beauty school dropout, go back to high school ♪' 08:16, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I love how you never responded, this was supposed to be an ongoing conversation... Murphy' ♪ beauty school dropout, go back to high school ♪' 01:26, April 28, 2013 (UTC) um Pearl+Elric=NOTP ⓓⓞⓡⓞⓣⓗⓨ уσυ gσт му ♥ ∂ση'т кησω нσω уσυ ∂ι∂ ιт 02:04, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Pearl i saw the survey you filled and it said you have a phobea of bees . Let me tell you I got stung in the nose. When I was 7 me and my friends were throwing eggs at a bee hive and I was strong enough to let it sting me. I thought bee stings are noting to worry about. Boy I was wrong. I screamed and ran home I had a big puka on my nose.DallasCubs (talk) 04:23, April 27, 2013 (UTC) In Hawaii I saw so many giant black bees I always jump when it is near me. That could be poisionus so I do not want to find out the Hard way so I avoid getting stung--DallasCubs (talk) 06:16, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Pearl you like horror films like me. I made a blog on the horror wiki. http://horror-movies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DallasCubs/Michael_Vs._Jason. You should join it. DallasCubs 04:02, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Keep In Touch Hey, babe. So I've decided to leave the wiki, originally I was just taking a two month break, but I really have no intention to come back at this point. This site is too dramatic - high school on the internet, pretty much - frankly quite boring, about 95% of the people on here are completely fake, and I've just had enough. I really do want to continue our friendship though, so, just PLEASE keep in touch. You can add me on Oovoo - Murphy Howard- or if that doesn't work out then ask Dani or Sami for my ID number. Oh and I deleted my Ask.FM account, so the haters can suck it, but we can always message each other on Tumblr as well. We must continue this Ghibli conversation at some point, and also obsess over Disney, because, just, yes. Anyways, thanks for being one of the few people to keep me sane during my last few months on here, it all just really became too much for me, lol. A large majority of the users on here have a LOT of growing up to do. Love ya, Pearl <3 Murphy' ♪ beauty school dropout, go back to high school ♪' 05:30, May 14, 2013 RE: Crey My icon is perfect even though it's sad. :( By the way, I Bumblefuck you. :D xoxo ∞ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ∞ I'll do it all for you in time 18:16, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Directioner ∂σяσтну ♫ ι ℓσνє тнє ωαу уσυ мαкє мє ƒєєℓ ♫ 13:52, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for the birthday wishes, bby girl! Much appreciated! Love you! ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough ♫ 20:21, May 26, 2013 (UTC) SHIKI YAY ARE YOU GOING TO WATCH IT Jessy I don’t have time for another game. 20:38, May 27, 2013 (UTC) OFC BB ♥ ~ #TEAMZUKIEVENTHOYUKIWASANNOYINAF JosephBlue Tell me your wish ♥ ~ 03:14, June 13, 2013 (UTC) BBY GIRL <3 YES I AM ALIVE BUT THOSE DAMN MOSQUITOES DID QUITE THE NUMBER ON ME D: HOW WAS DISNEYLAND?! DID YOU MEET PETER PAN? GIRL, WE NEED TO CATCH UP! Violetxbaudelaire (talk) 17:18, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Pearl my love<3 Ok so it's really rare to find someone who has a lot of the same interests as us. The fact that we both dance and live in Cali is just too perf<3 I've really enjoyed talking to you ever since I got here. You're such a beautiful person and I hope we can talk more. I say we go to Disneyland together yeah? Love you Pearl<333 ♥ToRi (talk) 23:06, July 7, 2013 (UTC) gruvia YO PEARL YOU STILL ALIVE Ohmilk (talk) AWESOME (oh did you read the latest 3 FT chapters) Ohmilk (talk) ~ ily2 directioner ♡ Dorothy ♡ уσυя ƒσяєνєя ιѕ αℓℓ тнαт ι ηєє∂. ♫ 13:53, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi Thank you for the message, it takes a lot to send a message like that after everything that went down and I really do appreciate it. Above everything else, even if we're never friends again, I do agree that we need to at least be civil, because at the end of the day we did both care about each other and I'm not going to deny that. I'm not going to just ice you out because I would never do that to anyone who I was once close to and had a genuine connection with. Ultimately, I'll admit I should have gone about ending things in a more mature fashion, but I was just really shocked at that argument and hurt at everything going on at the time, not just with you, but life in general. I'm not going to dwell on it, it was stupid and had I given you the chance to apologize we in all likeliness could have moved past it, but you live and learn, and I just truly felt like we would always take one step forward and two steps back. Our arguments were not frequent, we would be fine for a long time and then out of nowhere start arguing over petty things. No friendship is without its fights though, and I acknowledge that, but at the time I was really just trying to reinvent my life into something more positive, and to be rather honest with you, at one point I was considering cutting ALL of my friends off, removing myself from all social networking accounts & apps, and just focusing on me for a while, for the pure and simple fact that, as you pointed out, I truly can't trust anyone 100%. With everything that's happened in my life, not a day goes by where I don't think "does anyone REALLY give two shits about me? If I were to die, would anyone actually care?" If someone asked what my biggest weakness is, I guess it'd have to be that... And I don't know if it's ever going to change :/ One thing I just would like to make clear -You told me that you felt I never supported you when you needed help, but I just don't see how that was true. I listened with open ears all of the time and whether you believe it or not, I really did care, and you know that I actually resonated with a lot of what you were dealing with - your friends, your relationship with your mom and lack of a relationship with your dad, etc. We actually had a lot in common, so of course I understood. It's just that, honestly, at this point in time, I can barely even keep myself together when it comes to the negative aspects of my life, they have a tendency to drive me to my wit's end, so me attempting to advise people about their situations, I guess I really am not much of a help. I'm sorry for that, but I just want you to know that I really did care, and forget whatever arguments we had, forget the disgusting things we both said to each other in our last conversation, I don't hate you, and I never did, and there's no reason why we can't move forward as mature human beings and be, at the very least, civil acquaintances. Murphy' ♪ beauty school dropout, go back to high school ♪' 04:57, July 30, 2013 (UTC)Blazen96 smooches xoxo hana i am not afraid to walk this road alone♡ 06:02, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ## grl u r imprtnt its jst tht u dnt liek 1 drectin so how cn i put u as drectiner ja feel ♡ Doяothy ♡ I wanna bє your onℓy girℓ and your bєst friєnd ♫ 15:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I put u as mah h0e bb. ur wlcum ♡ Doяothy ♡ I wanna bє your onℓy girℓ and your bєst friєnd ♫ 15:50, August 2, 2013 (UTC) i srry prl it shll nvr hppen again grl i aplogze ♡ Doяothy ♡ I wanna bє your onℓy girℓ and your bєst friєnd ♫ 16:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Kill Theory - Part 2 Since you commented on Part 1, just wanted to let you know that Part 2 has been posted! http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Blazen96/Kill_Theory_-_Part_2 enjoy <3 Murphy' summer lovin', had me a blast ' 05:56, August 8, 2013 (UTC)Blazen96 Halloween Blog http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DallasCubs/Wikians_As_Halloween_Characters [[User:DallasCubs|Desmond] ''Life Is A Gamble'' 08:00, August 15, 2013 (UTC)] hai hey Pearl :) i'm Lexie btw :P how are you? maybe we can get to know each other more? :D Lexie♥ Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end. 17:05, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey I like this song called The Way by Ariana Grande. She is a really good singer. I never realized her voice was that good untill hearing this song. Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 23:13, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Her voice is perfect! Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 01:09, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hit-Girl Omfg I didn't even know u liked kick ass!! U should totes be hit-girl for halloween, js. BTW ILY and miss you!!! <333 <33 Hey so I know you left and you'll probably never see this but I just wanted to say that I miss you my soul sister<3 I hope all is well! Feel free to talk to me on Oovoo...I'm usually always on xD But yeah I miss my Imogen and I hope to catch up soon. Love you Pearl<33 :* ♥ToRi (talk) 18:31, September 4, 2013 (UTC) happy late birthday even tho u not here ڒєss♥Te Amo 21:46, November 18, 2013 (UTC)